seaprincessesfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcripts/The Angel Fish
:Angelica: It’s only for a day. Could you look after Scooter, Ester? :Ester: I’d be happy to, Angelica, if I didn’t have so many other pets to look after. I don’t think I can. :Angelica: Oh. That’s alright. I’ll ask someone else. :Tubarina: Isn’t it obvious who you should ask, Angelica? :Angelica: Oh, of course! I should’ve thought it before. Polvina, could you look after my pet Scooter? :Polvina: I’d love to, Angelica. :Tubarina: Hold on, I was talking about me! :Angelica: Oh. You? :Tubarina: Don’t you think I can look after Scooter? :Angelica: I don’t think that- :Tubarina: What’s wrong with me? :Angelica: Nothing. :Tubarina: Why don’t people think I can do things like look after pets? I can do it just as well as Polvina and Ester. :Angelica: I-I know you can, it’s just- :Tubarina: So why don’t you ask me? If there’s no problem, then ask! :Angelica: Uh, Polvina has already said she’ll look after Scooter. :Tubarina: Oh, Polvina won’t mind if I take care of Scooter. :Polvina: Well- :Tubarina: See? :Angelica: Uh, Tubarina, giggles would you like to look after Scooter for me? :Tubarina: Oh, I’d be delighted to, Angelica. Thank you for asking. :Angelica: And this is Scooter! :Tubarina: Hello, Scooter. :Angelica: You be good for Tubarina. :Scooter: gurgling :Angelica: I’d better get going. See you soon! :Girls: Bye! :Scooter: gurgling :Tubarina: Let’s go inside. door, leaves Scooter behind It shouldn’t be so hard to look after one angelfish. Just how much trouble could it be? :Polvina: Where is he? :Tubarina: walking Oh. :Ester: Scooter. :Tubarina: Oh, that Scooter. Well, he should be right here. :knocks on door, Tubarina opens it :Tubarina: Scooter! What are you doing out there? Get in here right now. Naughty Scooter. Naughty! door :Tubarina: cabinet Here’s where you can sleep, Scooter. :Scooter: gurgling :Tubarina: Go in and check it out. :Scooter: gurgling :Polvina: It doesn’t look very inviting. :Tubarina: What’s wrong with it? :Ester: Dirty, cold, smelly. :Tubarina: Other than that, it’s fine! :Ester: Polvina’s voice – error Tubarina! :Tubarina: Oh, alright. You can stay in my room, Scooter, but you’ll have to share with Gummy. :Scooter: gurgling :Polvina: You should try and be clearer, Tubarina, since you don’t talk angelfish. :Tubarina: You go my room. Now. Good? :Scooter: gurgling :Polvina: We should go too, Tubarina. :Ester: We’ll drop in tomorrow. :Tubarina: See you then! cabinet :knocks on cabinet, Tubarina opens it :Tubarina: Scooter? I thought you didn’t like it in there! :Scooter: gurgling :Tubarina: Do you want to sleep in my room or not? Make up your mind! cabinet :Tubarina: Oh, I don’t know what to do. I’ve been trying to do this homework since this morning and I’m getting nowhere. :Gummy and Scooter: gurgling :Tubarina: Ester and Polvina could help me, but I’ve got to stay here and look after you, Scooter. sighs Unless… Gummy, could you look after Scooter? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Thanks Gummy. I knew you would! :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: You don’t mind, do you, Scooter? :Scooter: gurgling :Tubarina: Great! So we all agree! :Gummy and Scooter: gurgling :Tubarina: You don’t have to worry about food. I’ll… leave all of this here for you. I’ll be back as soon as I can! :Gummy and Scooter: gurgling :Tubarina: Hi, Polvina. Hi, Ester! :Ester: What are you doing here, Tubarina? :Polvina: We were coming over to your place later. :Tubarina: Oh, I need help with some homework. It can’t wait. :Ester: But what about Scooter? :Polvina: Er, shouldn’t you be looking after him? :Tubarina: Scooter? Oh, Scooter. Oh, I’ve got Gummy looking after him. :Ester: You’ve got a shark to look after an angelfish? :Tubarina: Gummy won’t hurt him, you know that. :Polvina: It’s still not a good thing to do, Tubarina. :Tubarina: And I left a big plate of food for him. :Ester: How big? :Tubarina: gestures Hmm, like this? :Polvina: gasp You didn’t, Tubarina! Tell us you didn’t! :Ester: You couldn’t! :Tubarina: Couldn’t what? What is it? :Polvina: Angelfish don’t know when to stop eating! :Ester: If you give them a pile of food, they’ll eat until it’s gone! Or else… :Tubarina: Or else? What “or else”? :Polvina: If there’s enough food there, they’ll keep eating and eating… :Ester: …and swell and swell and swell until… :Tubarina: imagination Swell and swell and swell until… pop! :Tubarina: gasps What have I done? :Ester: Don’t go without us! :Polvina: We’ll help! :Tubarina: door Scooter! :Gummy: up, gurgling :Tubarina: Where’s Scooter, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Scooter! He’s gone! :Ester: Don’t panic yet. :Polvina: Where’s the food you left him? :Tubarina: It’s right there. gasps It was right there. Did he… is he… oh no! :Polvina: Poor Scooter. :Ester: He didn’t deserve that. :Tubarina: Oh, what will I tell Angelica? :Polvina: You can only tell the truth, Tubarina. :Tubarina: I can’t do that! How can I do that? gasp I’ve got it! suitcase out from under bed I’ll run away! I won’t have to say anything to Angelica because… I won’t be here! :Ester: That’s a little extreme. :Tubarina: thinks I’ve got an even better idea! I’ll tell Angelica that Scooter didn’t like her and he’s run away! :Polvina: And how will that make Angelica feel better? :Tubarina: Well, it won’t. It’s about making me feel better. :Ester: You can’t run away and you can’t tell Angelica that Scooter ran away. :Tubarina: sighs I know! There must be something else I can do instead of telling the truth. :Ester: What if… er… giggles no. :Tubarina: What? What? Tell me! :Ester: You’ll think it’s silly. :Tubarina: Try me. :Ester: What if you found another angelfish and substituted it for Scooter? :Tubarina: Yes! That’s it! Hurry! :Tubarina: There’s got to be an angelfish around here somewhere. :Tubarina: Clownfish. Solefish. Angelfish. Porcupine fish. Hold it! Angelfish. Hello there. Hello! Look what I have, it’s all for you! It’s delicious. :Angelfish: the seaweed, gurgling :Tubarina: And there’s a lot more of this at my house. As much as you can eat. :Polvina: Tubarina! :Ester: Not that! :Tubarina: Oh, no. Er, not as much as you can eat, just enough and no more. That’s it, you come with me now. :angelfish see this and follow them :Tubarina: Make yourself at home. I’ll be right back. door, sighs I did it! Angelica won’t know a thing. :Ester: laughs :Tubarina: What is so funny? :Ester: You. :Polvina: We made up the story that angelfish eat until they burst! :Ester: They do no such thing! :Tubarina: But… :Polvina: And Angelica is the Angelfish Princess. :Ester: As if she isn’t going to notice that you have a different fish and not Scooter! :Tubarina: Oh, but… y-y-you… I-I… why? :Ester: It was a lesson. :Polvina: You wanted to look after Scooter. :Ester: And you didn’t do it properly, right from the moment Angelica left him. :Tubarina: Alright, you made your point, I deserved it. But, I have one question. :Ester: Ask it. :Tubarina: If Scooter didn’t burst from eating all the food, where is he? :Ester: He’s… uh… :Polvina: Would… he be… oh… :Ester: He’s missing? :Tubarina: Yes! :Polvina: And we’ve done nothing to look for him? :Tubarina: No! :Girls: Scooter! :Polvina: Where are you? :angelfish continues to eat the plate of food. Scooter was hiding under Tubarina’s bed. He sees the other angelfish as well :on window :Angelfish: gurgling :Ester: Scooter? :Polvina: Come here, Scooter! :Tubarina: Oh, this time I really have lost him! Angelica’s going to be so upset! Unless… :Polvina: The substitute won’t work. :Ester: And you can’t tell her that he’s run away. :Tubarina: What else can I do, then? :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: What is it, Gummy? :Gummy: gurgling :Angelfish: gurgling :Tubarina: I hear it now, Gummy. :angelfish are eating everything in the kitchen :Tubarina: What is this? Where did all these angelfish come from? :Ester: They must be friends of that angelfish you lured here. :angelfish accidentally smashes something :Tubarina: Oh, this can’t be happening! :Polvina: There might be a good side to it, Tubarina. Scooter might be here. :Tubarina: Oh, you think? Scooter? :Girls: Scooter? Scooter! :Scooter: to them, gurgling :Tubarina: Oh, it is you, Scooter, we found you! But look at this mess! I’m in so much trouble… :begin puffing up :Tubarina: They’ve eaten everything in the kitchen! :Girls: gasp :Gummy: gurgling :Tubarina: Look at them! You told me this didn’t happen! :Polvina: It doesn’t! It shouldn’t. :Ester: It was a joke. :angelfish continue puffing up :Girls: screaming :angelfish release and propel themselves backwards, laughing :Tubarina: Oh, they’re just playing a game! Out! Out! Everybody out! :Tubarina: Don’t any of you ever come back here. I never want to see an angelfish again. :Angelica: Tubarina? :Tubarina: U-ntil the next time we meet, because I love you angelfish! :Scooter: gurgling :Angelica: Is this what I think it is, Tubarina? :Tubarina: I can explain, Angelica. :Angelica: You thought Scooter would be lonely so you invited all his friends over? :Tubarina: I did? Yes I did. :Angelica: Aw, that’s so considerate of you. :Tubarina: That’s the way I am. :Ester: This is too much. :Scooter: gurgling :Angelica: Scooter says he had a great time here. :Tubarina: Oh, we aim to please. :Angelica: So there’s no problem with next week? :Tubarina: Next week? :Angelica: My family are going away next week too, so you can look after Scooter again. :Scooter: gurgling :Angelica: And his friends too! :Angelfish: gurgling :Tubarina: Uh, well, I, um… you see… :Ester: Tubarina would be happy to do it, Angelica. :Polvina: Like Tubarina said, she loves angelfish so much. :Ester: How can she say no? :Angelica: Did you hear that, everyone? Tubarina will be looking after you again! Someone deserves a great big hug. :Angelfish: gurgling :Tubarina: and swims off with the angelfish after her :Angelica: Is everything alright? :Ester: Everything is just perfect! :Tubarina: screaming with the angelfish after her